


Coming Soon

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Episode IX, Alternate Universe, Colin Trevorrow's script, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Multi, Star Wars: Duel of the Fates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020
Summary: We're going to build our own Star Wars: Episode IX! With sabacc! And droids!
Kudos: 19





	Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Когда канон не устраивает, его можно переписать

Мы — команда сиквелов «Звёздных войн». Мы планируем творить, опираясь на вышедшие фильмы, книги, игры, комиксы, первый вариант сценария 9 эпизода («Дуэль судеб») и другие элементы нового канона, каким бы спорным этот канон ни был.

Есть одно исключение: мы игнорируем существование 9 эпизода, «Звёздные Войны: Скайуокер. Восход». Мы не планируем писать про клонов, детей, внуков и клоновнуков Палпатина, про диаду и редемпшен Бена Соло, про неведомо откуда взявшийся Последний Орден и бессмысленную смерть последних Скайуокеров.

Если вы любите диснеевские «Звёздные войны», несмотря на то, что Дисней творит с логикой, лором и ожиданиями фанатов, а особенно если вам по душе Кайло Рен и генерал Хакс, — добро пожаловать!


End file.
